The Gift
by RadhaBean
Summary: What happens when Booth's birthday present to Bones back fires on him?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea just popped into my head and I had to write it… PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters unfortunately so please don't sue me!**

"Where's my girl?" Booth yelled playfully as he bounded up the stairs to a busy Brennan. She hovered over a skeleton, examining every bone individually. Her eyebrows were furrowed as she stared at the hubris particularly hard. Annoyed at being ignored, Booth took matters into his own hands, literally. Coming up behind Bones, he grabbed her waist and walked her down the steps.

"Booth! Put me down this instant!" Brennan screeched as she pounded her fist into his back repeatedly.

"Nope. I need to talk to you with out you thinking about bones," he replied.

"You are seriously going to regret this," she said and he knew he probably would. Angela came running out of her office as she heard all of the commotion. Seeing the sight of Brennan in Booth's arms made her laugh. Finally, she thought to herself.

"Angela. This isn't funny," Brennan huffed. Turning her body this way and that, trying to dislodge herself from his strong grip.

"You know you like it Sweetie," Angela chirped. She grinned even more when her best friend sent her a death glare.

Booth continued to hold on to Brennan until he reached her office. Carefully, he put Bones back on her feet. Brennan pushed herself out of his grasp and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Happy Birthday."

"You carried me all the way in here to say Happy Birthday?" Brennan shot.

"Yes and…" Booth tried to explain.

"There is a family out there wondering where there loved one is and I need to help them. I don't need to fuss over my birthday."

"But," he tried to interject.

"Besides, I don't celebrate my birthday. I haven't since I was fifteen, so stop making such a big deal about it," she huffed.

"I," Booth kept trying to tell her.

"No! Seriously Booth, stop. Act like it's any other day," Brennan commanded.

"No," Booth said nonchalantly.

"Fine. Then you can leave." Brennan began to walk back towards the platform and her dead body. She could feel Booth hurrying to catch back up with her. Her eyes rolled as he walked side by side with her.

Not even looking at her partner, she kept her pace up. Reaching the bottom of the platform, she bounded up the stairs one at a time. Booth copied her every move. Brennan cut him off with her body as she bent over the remains. Sighing, he just walked to the other side of the table. He lowered his body until he was eye leave with Brennan.

Glancing up from her work, she saw a smiling Booth staring directly at her. Aggravated she turned on her heel and went to look at the screen. Her eyes narrowed as she spotted something that might help them solve the case. Booth's phone began to ring loudly, but he didn't make a move towards it. He just kept grinning at Bones.

"Will you answer you phone already?" Brennan snapped.

"Anything for the birthday girl," he said sincerely. "Booth. Yes… We'll be right over." He snapped the phone shut and turned to a curious Bones.

"Come on, there's another body."

"Alright, lets go." Brennan took off her lab coat and threw it one of the chairs. She followed Booth out as they headed out the door to his SUV. Brennan climbed onto the passenger seat, knowing she wouldn't be allowed to drive. Booth started the engine and began to drive towards the crime scene.

Neither one of them talked for a change. Usually, they were always arguing. Booth took his hand off the wheel and reached for something in his jacket. He pulled out an envelope and threw it onto Bones' lap.

"What is this?" Brennan questioned.

"Just open it Bones," Booth sighed.

Brennan tore open the seal and took out a packet and a gift card. She began to read through the papers and glanced up at Booth.

"You need to take some time to yourself," he answered the unasked question.

"I do have time to myself. Every time I go to sleep in fact," she responded seriously.

"Bones, you know what I mean."

"But, what if I don't want use this?" Brennan questioned as she lifted up the sliver and black gift card.

"I'll make you use it," Booth threatened.

"Oh you will?" she lifted her eyebrows.

"Yes."

"Fine," she responded.

Brennan took out her cell phone and began to type the number on the pamphlet in. Pressing the send button, she began the call. Booth couldn't hear the other end of the call, but he mostly definitely heard what Bones said.

"Yes, I would like to schedule a couple's massage for next Thursday," she said politely. "With Cara? Yes, that should be fine. Alright. Thank you." Brennan snapped the phone shut and looked over at a very angry and surprised Booth.

"What? If I have to go to the spa, than so do you," she smirked.

**Haha this was fun to write! I hope you liked it. Please review and I might continue…Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! Sorry I didn't update sooner…I just haven't had much time since cross country started. I hope you like this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters **

"I am not going to the spa with you," Booth stated flatly.

Brennan glared over her shoulder at her partner sitting next to her. Silence filled the air as they looked intently at one another. A quiet chuckle came for the seat behind the desk in front of them. Startled, both Brennan and Booth's heads shot up. Dr. Sweets tried to cover his smile, but failed miserably.

"This isn't funny," Booth shot. "You're a man."

"Of course he's a male, Booth," Brennan mocked. "Would you like me to tell what makes him a male? I would be happy to refresh your memory in anatomy." A smirk graced her lips as she saw her partner's disgruntled look.

"I meant he's a man. He should know what it feels like not wanting to go to the spa to get a couple's massage." Booth said the last two words in disgust.

"Actually, Agent Booth, I find that a day at the spa is extremely relaxing. It helps your self esteem and releases any stress you have built up inside."

At the exact same time Brennan and Booth rolled their eyes. Neither believed a word the young doctor was saying.

"I don't care if Sweets here goes to the spa, I refuse to go." Booth turned in his chair to peer directly into Brennan's eyes.

"Fine, then I refuse to go as well," Brennan replied stubbornly.

"But, you have to go," he pleaded.

"No, I don't."

"It was a gift. It would just be rude to not use it."

"Have I ever been one to worry about being rude?" Brennan questioned.

Dr. Sweets' head went from side to side as he watched the two bicker. He felt like he was at a tennis match, but neither side was winning. This argument wasn't going anywhere, so he decided to step in and meddle.

"Um hmm," Sweets cleared his throat.

"What?" Booth grumbled.

"I think both of you need to go to the spa. Take a day to yourselves and relax."

"Honestly, Sweets, I don't care what you think." Booth's voice came out sharp and deadly. Sweets flinched back surprised, but then regained his composure.

"Well, it's a good thing I have some authority over you then," he stated.

"I don't believe you have any authority over us," Brennan said confused.

"Yeah, listen to Bones," Booth backed her up.

"Oh, but I totally do," he said excitedly. Booth and Brennan exchanged a look of annoyance and apprehension.

"Well?" Booth sighed, exasperated.

"I control if you two stay as partners or not," Sweets said nonchalantly.

Anger flashed across Booth's features. Instinctively, he bound out of his chair and leapt at Sweets with his fist. Noticing what was going to occur, Brennan popped out of her chair and threw herself on top of Booth's extended arm. He was always sensitive and touchy when someone threatened his partnership with Bones.

"Booth," Brennan breathed as she struggled to hold back an infuriated FBI agent. Hearing Bone's urgency and desperation he gave in and settled into his uncomfortable chair again. A smile could be seen on Booth's face when he saw Sweets cowering in his chair in the corner of the room. Collecting himself, Sweets rolled his seat behind his desk.

"This is not a request. This is not a suggestion. This is an order. If you do not go to the spa and receive a couple's massage, then you two will no longer be partners. Booth you need to relax and Dr. Brennan you need to take a day off of work. Do you understand me?" Dr. Sweets' voice was sterner then it ever had been before.

Silently, the FBI agent and the forensic anthropologist nodded. They were at a lost for words, their therapist had never threatened their partnership before. This was a first and they were hoping it was a last.

Dr. Sweets took out a piece of paper and began to scribble notes onto it. Once he was done, he handed the slip over to Booth. He took a fleeting look at the paper and saw that it was a note to the head of his FBI building.

"You need to give that to your boss as soon as you see him," stated the therapist.

"Fine," Booth said without emotion.

Brennan peered up at the clock on the wall above the door. Their session was over, finally. Without a word, she stood up and sauntered out of the office. Confused, Booth stared at her retreating figure.

"The session is over Agent Booth," Sweets said answering the unasked question.

He nodded his head and followed Bones out of the room. Trying to catch up to her, he began to jog slightly. When he was in arm's reach he grasped her shoulder and spun her around to face him.

"I guess we have to go to the spa next week," Booth whispered.

"This is your entire fault," Brennan accused loudly, while she pointed her index finger at him.

"My fault?" Booth screeched. "I'm not the one who brought it up to Sweets."

"I wouldn't have brought it up if you never bought the stupid gift," she hissed. She jabbed her finger into his chest harshly. "I told you I didn't celebrate my birthday."

"So, let me get this right. You're mad at me because I was being a good friend and bought you a present."

"Yes," she huffed.

"You are so strange Bones."

"And you are so infuriating," she yelped. Turning on her heel, she marched out of the building, towards the black SUV.

"Well this is going to be just great," Booth muttered under his breath to himself.

**I really enjoyed writing this! I hope you liked reading it. If you want me to update please review! Thanks **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I took so long to update. I won't be able to write for about a week because I'll be at cross country camp.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Bones sadly.**

Booth entered the lab through the glass sliding doors. He held the case folder in his hand as he sauntered up the stairs onto the platform. Brennan was bent over the skeleton intent on finding the cause of death. Zack was on the opposite side of the table, looking just as focused.

Booth began to whistle to himself, trying to make his present known. Unfortunately, he was ignored as usual. He thought about picking his partner up again, but thought better of it. Instead he went behind her back and dropped the folder on the bones she was working with.

"Booth," she screeched as she hastily grabbed the folder off her skeleton.

"What?" Booth said with a hint of amusement.

"You're compromising my remains," she huffed impatiently. With the folder in hand she turned and glared back at Booth.

"Oh, come one Bones. The folder barely even touched the bones." He sighed while rolling his eyes at her hysteria.

"Barely. Barely? That could have ruined perfectly good evidence." Her eyes were alight with fire, angry at her partner's ignorance.

"When are you going to stop being mad at me?"

"When you find a solution to this horrendous predicament," she said evenly.

"Well, there is only one solution," he grumbled.

"And what is that?" Brennan's voice was slightly hopeful. She was wishing that he thought of a way for them to get out of going to the spa.

"We arrive at Paulu's spa tomorrow." His voice was emotionless. Thoughts went through his head rapidly, most of them questioning why he ever bought Bones a gift for her birthday.

"I can't go." Her eyes were looking everywhere but at Booth's face.

"You have too," he pleaded.

"I just have so much to do around here. It would be completely irresponsible of me to just leave for a day during a case."

"Hey Zack," Booth called to a very surprised looking young man.

"Hello, Booth," he responded politely.

"Could you take over the lab tomorrow?" Booth raised his eyebrows at the man standing across from him. Zack glanced from Booth to Brennan and back again. He didn't want to answer because either way one of them was going to be angry with him. It came down to who could hurt him the worst. Booth won… he had a gun.

"Of course I can," Zack said warily.

Bones immediately began to protest, but Booth conveniently placed a hand over her mouth, silencing her.

"It's this or we aren't partners anymore."

"Fine," Brennan shot as she shoved his hand off of her face.

Not even two seconds later, she was back to her work. Brennan started exactly where she left off, but this time she didn't glance once at Zack.

"Dr. Brennan," her coworker began.

"Not now Zack," her voice left Zack feeling like he had been slapped.

"Bones, that's not fair to him," Booth protested, but was secretly happy she finally snapped at her obnoxious friend and colleague.

"I don't care what's," Brennan started her ranted, but was cut off midway because her phone began to ring loudly throughout the spacious room. Reaching towards the table, she grasped the small piece of technology. Irritably, she flipped the phone open forcefully.

"Brennan," she grunted.

"Hi, this is Sarah from Paulu's Salon and Spa," a gentle and warm voice sounded through the phone. It was loud enough that both of the men standing next to her could make out every word she was saying.

"Yes. How may I help you?" Brennan said curtly as she peered back down at her murder victim.

"Well, there has been a change," she said hesitantly.

"Can we not go on Thursday?" Brennan's voice raised an octave out of excitement. However, the woman on the phone took her excitement for disappointment.

"Oh, no. Absolutely not. I was just calling to tell you that you wouldn't be having Cara anymore," she said hurriedly, trying to explain the situation.

"Why not?" Brennan asked rudely.

"An emergency came up in the family," she repeated the standard quote.

"What kind of emergency?" she pressed.

"I am not authorized to tell you that ma'am."

"Fine," Brennan mumbled.

"Like I was saying, you will not be having Cara. However, you will have one of our other best masseuses."

"Alright. What's her name?"

"HIS name is Andrew." Sarah put an extra emphasis on the first word of the sentence.

"That's fine. Is there anything else?"

"No, that is all. We will see you tomorrow."

"Thanks," Brennan said distantly as she found an important chip of bone missing from the skeleton's skull. She popped the phone shut and threw it onto the table again. She was so centered on her discovery; she didn't see her partner's look of horror.

"Bones," Booth chocked out.

"Yeah?" she asked distractedly.

"Did she say Andrew?" He could hardly spit the name out.

"Yes. Why?" Brennan didn't see the problem.

"I am not going," Booth said adamantly.

"Why not?" Brennan glanced up curiously.

"I am not getting a massage by a MAN," his voice rose noticeably.

"Not even for me?"

**Please review! The more reviews I get the quicker I'll update when I get back! I hope you like this story so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

Alright here is the next chapter

**Alright here is the next chapter. Spa day…haha! PLEASE REVIEW. I would greatly appreciate it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Bones.**

"The things I do for you," Booth huffed as he opened the door for Brennan. Thursday had come all to fast for both of the partners. They dreaded and complained throughout the week, but it was here. Today was spa day.

"For me?" Brennan's voice rose an octave. "I'm the one who had to accept a birthday present and go to the spa."

"Oh, poor you. You had to receive a gift. How terrible." Booth mimicked.

"I don't sound like that." Brennan crossed her hands over her chest and glared at the obnoxious man in front of her. She had stopped moving, so they were blocking the entryway. They stood defiantly next to each, oblivious to the world around them. People were pushing their way through the door around them, saying rude comments, and even shoving them. However they didn't notice a thing.

"Well you might as well," Booth retorted.

"You are acting like you're Parker's age," Brennan shot back, her eyes ablaze.

"I am not."

"You just validated my point," she concurred.

"You don't even," Booth began.

Unknown to them, a woman had been trying to get their attention for the past minute. They were making such a ruckus, guests were starting to complain. She tried clearing her throat, saying excuse me, and even waving her hands. Nothing worked, so she stepped directly in between the arguing pair.

"Enough," she snapped, harsher than she meant to. "This is a relaxation resort, you must keep your voices down."

"Yeah, Bones," Booth accused.

"Parker," Bones answered knowing it would wound Booth's large ego.

"I do not act like," Booth retorted, but was again interrupted.

"I said quiet," the lady practically yelled. When they finally calmed down, she began to speak again. "Now if you come right this way, I can check you in."

She turned her back to them and proceeded towards the desk in the corner. She heard hushed bickering and turned around to glare. When, Booth and Brennan saw that the woman was staring, they immediately became silent and followed the rest of the way without a word.

"Alright," the woman began. "Name please."

"Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth," Brennan answered automatically.

"Why did you have to say your name first?" Booth asked.

"Because it's my name."

"But, that doesn't mean it has to come first."

"What would you have done?" Brennan questioned.

"I don't know. You didn't even let me answer the lady," Booth gestured to the woman standing behind the counter.

"Okay," the receptionist said loudly. "You are all check in. Follow me and you can change into you robe."

"I don't do robes," Booth muttered as he followed receptionist and Bones.

"You do now." Bones picked up two robes from the pile. She kept one, but shoved the other into Booth's arms.

"Back there are dressing rooms," she pointed down the hall.

"Thank you," Brennan tried to make her voice sound polite.

"I can't believe you said thank you to that woman. She was evil." Booth eyed down the employee as she turned the corner, out of sight.

"Just go change," Brennan murmured.

The two disappeared into their dressing rooms to change. The robes they were given were white, huge, and fluffy. Brennan was reminded of her own pink robe at home, so she was comfortable. However, Booth was petrified of wearing anything with out pants. His worst nightmare had come true. Brennan grabbed her clothes and rushed out the door. To her right she saw some lockers. She proceeded to place her clothes into the small metal cubby.

"Come on, Booth," she hollered.

"No, I'm not coming out," his voice quivered, like he was about to cry.

"Fine, I'll be in the waiting room."

She spun on her heel and walked back to the completely empty waiting room. Overstuffed couches were scattered throughout the spacious and luxurious room. On the wall opposite of Brennan, there was a waterfall making soft trickling noises. Since, she couldn't observe people; she picked up a magazine from the coffee table in front of her. There was nothing better to do, so she decided to learn more about pop culture. Booth would have been proud.

Minutes passed and there was still no sign of Booth. She glanced up when she heard the sound of feet shuffling. Walking towards her was Booth, looking ridiculous with the puffy robe draped on his slouched shoulders. A small chuckle escaped her lips, but then she gasped. Behind Booth, was an extremely attractive man. He had dark brown hair, almost black, and crystal blue eyes that matched Brennan. Both men continued to walk towards her.

"You must be Seeley and Temperance," the man smiled.

"Yes, we are," Brennan replied smoothly.

"Are you two love birds ready?" he joked as he elbowed Booth in the arm.

"We're not a couple," she said particularly fast.

"You're not?" His eyebrows quirked.

"No, were partners for work."

"Well than, let me introduce myself. I'm Andrew and I'll be doing your massage today." Andrew winked. Brennan smiled. Booth grimaced, feeling his chest constrict.

**Review, Review, and Review. Thank you! If you have any ideas about what should happen please tell me… I hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update! I started school this week and it has been crazy…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones…none of it :(**

Brennan followed Andrew closely as they walked towards the back massage room. Booth however, shuffled grudgingly behind. His eyes followed Bones, but Bones eyes followed Andrew. His day couldn't possibly get any worse.

"Alright if you could go in there," Andrew gestured into a dimly lit room. "I'll give you a few minutes to cover yourselves."

"I am covered," Booth stated.

"Yes but you need to be just wearing a towel," he said trying to hide his smirk.

"I am not going to wear only a towel. There is just no way," Booth began.

"Booth, get in the room." Brennan took a hold of his arms and shoved him into the empty doorway. A grunt of surprise escaped Booth's lips. He was always surprised at how strong Bones was. Brennan turned to Andrew and put her best smile on. "We'll be ready in just a few minutes."

"Jesus, Bones. Flirt a little why don't you?" Booth huffed angrily after the door shut.

"I was not," Brennan tried to defend herself. "And I thought you couldn't say Jesus. Isn't that against the Church?"

"Yes, Bones. But, I was caught up in the moment and it just came out." Booth rolled his eyes at her attempt to avoid the topic at hand.

"So, that would be considered a sin? Right?" Bones looked genuinely interested.

"Yeah, I guess it would. That's why they have confession," Booth sounded like her was talking to a toddler, slow and annunciated.

"I was just wondering. There's no need to talk to me like I'm incompetent." Brennan put her hands on her hips and glared her partner down.

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Booth gestured wildly with his hands. "You are getting way off the subject here."

"What subject is that?" Brennan asked innocently.

"You and your boy toy," Booth hissed.

"I haven't had a boy that was a toy since I was a little girl. I think it was named something like Keith or Kyle." Brennan's eyes glazed over as she lapsed into thoughts of her past childhood.

"It's Ken," Booth remarked off handily.

"Yeah, that's it. How did you know that?" Brennan questioned skeptically.

"Everyone knows that, Bones. Barbie and Ken," Booth stated, happy that he knew something Brennan didn't.

"I didn't know that, so obviously not everyone knows about Barbie and Ken," she shot back, logically.

"Whatever. I was talking about Andrew, anyway."

"Why would you call him a toy?" Her eyebrows quirked in confusion. Throughout the conversation, they got closer and closer to one another. They would have been touching if one the massage tables hadn't been in the way.

"It's an expression, Bones."

"I," Brennan started, but was cut short when a loud knock penetrated the air. Both partners turned towards the door quickly. They had forgotten where they were and what they were supposed to be doing.

"Are you ready in there?" Andrew's voice sounded husky through the door.

"Could you give us another couple minutes?" Brennan asked loud enough to be heard from the other side.

"Sure," he said. "I'll be back in a few." Retreating footsteps could be heard because the room had turned into absolute silence.

"Alright, turn around." Booth motioned a circle with his hand.

"Why?"

"Because I need to change." His eyebrows rose at her ignorance.

"Fine, but I already know what the other gender looks like. It wouldn't come as a surprise to me," Brennan began, but Booth spoke over her.

"Would you just turn the other way?" He sounded exhausted. This day was supposed to be relaxing, but it anything but that. With an exaggerated sigh, Brennan turned to face the creamy, tan wall.

"Ok. But, you can't turn around until I say I'm done either."

"Deal," Booth declared.

The two stripped out of their robes and hurried to cover themselves with the extremely small towel. Brennan, for the first time that day, felt uncomfortable. Silence encompassed the partners as they wait patiently for the other to state that they were finished changing.

"Are you done yet?" Booth whined.

"Yes, are you?"

"I have been dressed for a while now."

Booth turned around and sucked in a small breath. Bones looked beautiful. She looked more natural then he had ever seen her. Brennan however, averted her eyes and tried to keep her mind off a Booth without his shirt on. She walked a couple of steps forward and lay down on the cushioned table. Booth followed suit and soon they were both laying on their stomachs, waiting for Andrew.

Only about another minute passed until Andrew made his way to their door again. He knocked rapidly and waited for a reply. Hearing none, he opened the door hastily. In front of him were two people, completely lost in their trains of thoughts.

"I am going to start with you Booth," he uttered. Booth wasn't paying attention, so he nodded his head in agreement.

Andrew walked over with a bottle of lotion in his hand. He flipped the container upside down and squirted some of the ointment into his palm. Lowering his hand, Andrew began Booth's massage. At the first touched, Booth flinched and tensed up. Andrew worked his hands over his muscles, relaxing almost every muscle in his body. The massage went on until Andrew's hand came a little lower and he felt something hard.

**Hahaha! Please review… I really appreciate them! Thanks for reading. Until next time….**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! Sorry this took me so long... I have just been incredibly busy lately **

Andrews's eyebrows rose in surprise. This had never happened to him in all his years as a masseuse. His hands were frozen as he decided what he ought to do about the situation. Ideas floated in his mind, but they all seemed wrong. No matter what he thought up, he was going to embarrass Booth.

Tentatively, Andrew leaned over the laying Booth. He put his mouth a couple of inches from Booth's ear and made a short clearing noise from his throat. Shocked, Booth shot up out of the bed, standing alert at the base of the massage table. Brennan heard the commotion and peered out of the corner of her eye to see what was occurring. However after she saw what was going on, she sat upright.

"What in God's name are you doing?" Booth demanded.

"You said it again," Bones commented.

"Said what?"

"God. You are definitely going to Hades or wherever you go."

"It's hell, Bones." Booth sighed as he waved his hands impatiently. "Can we get back to the real probably here?"

"Fine," Brennan huffed as she crossed her hands over her chest to keep the towel from falling.

"Why were you whispering in my ear?" Booth's tone sounded absolutely disgusted.

"I was trying to tell you," Andrew started, before Booth interrupted his argument.

"What could be so important that you had to mutter in my ear? In case you didn't know, I'm not into men." Brennan let out a small chuckle. Hearing her, Booth fixed his eyes upon her angrily, but that only caused her to laugh harder.

"Are you sure about that?" Brennan choked about between her fits of laughter.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Booth sounded stunned and furious by his partner's question. His eyebrows were furrowed together as he quirked his head to side waiting for Bone's answer. A few minutes passed before she could control herself.

"It's perfectly normal Booth," Brennan stated.

"What is?" Booth screeched clearly annoyed.

"Well, when a man is sexually aroused," she started to say.  
"I am not sexually aroused," his voice rose to an octave that was incredibly high pitched.

"he experiences an erection," Bones continued on her scientific explanation.

"I know that, but what does it have to do with me?"

Unable to find the words, Brennan just gestured her hand to the towel around Booth's waist. Booth stared in horror at the towel.

"That's not what you think it is," Booth said.

"Why are you always so self conscious when it comes to sex?"

"Bones, I'm serious."

"Then what is it?" She sounded like she wanted and didn't want to what it truly was.

"You out of all people should know how I feel with out my gun."

Throughout the whole confrontation, Andrew had kept to the side of the room. When the gun was mentioned, he was up and across the room in a few strides. Guns were most certainly not permitted in the spa.

"Sir, I going to have to ask you to leave," Andrew said sternly.

"But, I'm in the FBI," Booth stated.

"He is," Brennan vouched for him.

"Can I see your badge, then?"

Booth reached down towards his waist, but his hand froze just over the top of the towel. He didn't think he would need his badge at the spa. Booth replayed his day in his head until he remembered putting his badge on the table as he walked out of his house.

"I left it at home, but I truly am a special agent," Booth pleaded with Andrew.

"Like I said sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'm not leaving," Booth declared.

Andrew turned and walked to the side of the room. Quickly, he flung open the door and screamed like his life depended on it. "Security! Security!" Around, the corner came two large, built police officers.

"Booth, just leave," Brennan commanded. "Don't try to fight. You'll just get yourself in more trouble."

"What about you?" Booth spoke fast because the guards were continuing to leap closer and closer.

"I'll stay." Bones responded with a shrug. "Besides, I haven't gotten my massage yet."

"You're going to stay?"

Brennan nodded.

"With Andrew?"

Brennan nodded again.

"Alone?"

"Yes, of course. Who else would I be with?" Booth's face held an emotion she couldn't quite place. It was gone before she could figure it out because the guards had him by the arms, leading him towards the exit. Her eyes followed the group as they hastily went to the lockers to retrieve his belongings and then towards the doors leading outside.

"Temperance," Andrew walked into her field of vision. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes of course." She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

Booth was shoved through the dark, glass doors. He was confused about what he was feeling: hurt, confused, annoyed, but most of all jealous. Booth reacted without thinking. He reacted on his gut feeling. Reaching into his pocket, he whipped out his cell phone and dialed seven numbers.

"Hello?"

"I need your help."

**OHH! Who did he ask?? Review and I'll be motivated to update sooner rather than later! I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I've been sick all week, so I decided to work on this story a little more. Sorry if you don't like it, I'm just really sleepy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of it unfortunately. **

Booth paced impatiently in front of the glass doors. A soft swooshing sound could be heard followed by a quiet bang. However, he was too lost in his thoughts to realize he was triggering the doors to automatically slide open and closed. Ladies in the waiting room were annoyed at the commotion and glared in Booth's direction.

A dark, black BMW pulled up to the curbed. The roar of the engine came to a halt as the driver stepped outside. Booth couldn't believe he did this. Why on earth would he call…? Before he could finish his thought, the passenger door swung open and Angela popped out with a smile plastered across her face.

"We're here," she sang, spreading her arms as if she was waiting for a hug.

"Sweets! I only called you," Booth screeched.

"I thought they could help," Sweets shrugged nonchalantly.

"They?"

The back two doors of the car opened and Hodgins and an uncomfortable looking Zach hopped into view.

"You thought I would miss this?" Hodgins said excitedly.

"I ask you for one thing, only one thing." Booth stalked towards Sweets with his finger pointing accusingly at the shrink's chest. "Isn't there such a thing as patient confidentiality?"

"Yes, but you never said you wanted help from the shrink me."

"What else would I want from you?" Booth roared into his face.

"Help from the friend me?" Sweets backed away from the vicious man in front of him.

"Friend? Since when have we been friends?" Booth sounded completely bewildered and perplexed. Sure, Sweets helped him out a time or two, but were they friends? Booth didn't think so, but apparently Sweets did.

"Alright, enough already!" Angela's small, but stern voice rang through the air. "Can we just get started already?!"

"Fine." Booth and Sweets huffed.

"Yes!" Hodgins sounded like a kid in a candy story.

"Do I have to come? Logically it would make sense if," Zach began another scientific speech that no one actually listened to.

"Yes, you have to come. Booth and Brennan are finally going to get together," Angela squealed while clapping her hands and dancing in a little circle.

"Ang, calmed down," Hodgins laughed.

No one even noticed, but Booth began to tread around the building. His eyes roamed from the roof to the grass, until he spotted a small grate blocked by a bush. Pushing the plant to the side, Booth discovered the perfect way into the spa.

"Guys!" Booth yelled, but the team didn't hear him because they were still dancing and laughing. Rolling his eyes, Booth sprinted over to the noise and chaos. "Are you here to help or not?"

"Of course we are," Hodgins stated.

"Then come on." Booth made his way back to the grate, hoping that they would actually follow him this time, and they did.

"Awesome," Sweets practically drooled.

"Those vents will not hold all of us. The structure does not give the best support. Ideally, you would want…" While Zach was rambling, everyone else made their way into the tiny tunnel and began to crawl.

"Zach, will you get in already?" Hodgins questioned.

"But, it won't hold that much weight."

"Fine. I'm king of the spa then," Hodgins face lit up and he grinned like an idiot.

"No, I'm coming. I want to be king of the lab and spa," Zach stated matter factly.

From the front of their line came Booth's voice, "Zach, shut the grate behind you. We don't want to get caught."

"I think that's the last of our problems," Zach muttered under his breath.

Gradually the train of people trudged forward inch by inch. It was a wonder they weren't heard because they kept running into the metal sides and each other. Numerous times, Hodgins ran into Angela's rear end. In fact, he hit her so many times she was starting to wonder if it was on purpose.

"I think I see them," Booth came to a halt as her peered through the tiny cracks of the vent. Sweets ran into Booth, Angela into Sweets, Hodgins into Zach, and Zach into Hodgins. A small grunt escaped Booth's lips as he fell ungracefully onto his stomach. Once Booth fell, the chain reaction started again. The vent could only take so much until it… SNAP! The metal cracked in half and sent five flailing bodies to the floor.

They landed in one big heap. Angela was the first to emerge. She was coughing and wiping off plaster dust from her shirt and pants. Hodgins' hand shot up and waited for Angela to help him up. Grasping his hand, she yanked Jack to his feet. The rest of the men popped up momentarily.

"I knew it wouldn't hold our weight."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Angela and Hodgins screeched at the same time.

"I did! You wouldn't listen."

"This is all your fault," Booth yelled at Sweets.

"My fault?"

"It was just supposed to be us two, not the entire lab."

"You never said that! I thought I was being a good friend."

"Were not friends!"

"STOP IT!"

All five people stopped bickering and looked at a furious Brennan. Her robe was on and her hands were on her hips. Behind her Andrew looked utterly shocked.

"Bones, I can explain."

"Don't," she screamed and raised her hand in a halting motion.

"Sweets? Is that you? Did I do something wrong?," Andrew began. "I followed the directions word for word! See, look." Andrew held up a list of instructions that were being crossed out one by one.

**Please review. They would make me feel a lot better especially after I go to the doctor! I hate the hospital :(**** I hope this chapter didn't disappoint. I appreciate you reading this story more than you would know. REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright here's chapter 8! I'm feeling a lot better and cross country is over, so I think I will have more time to update this story. Thanks for all the reviews! They mean the world to me.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I had Booth, but I sadly don't. In fact, I don't have any of them.**

"Sweets?" Booth growled.

"Sweets?" Brennan began stalking towards the therapist with a ferocious glare graced across her intense features. If looks could kill, Sweets would have died several deaths. Afraid that Brennan would do something terrible; Angela caught her arm tightly and turned her body.

"Sweetie, think rationally about this. I know you are angry, but he still decides if you and Booth are allowed to be partners," she whispered quietly and calmly into her best friends ear.

"He has no authority if he is dead," Brennan snapped back loudly, causing Angela to jump back.

"Bren, you know you can't kill him, so be reasonable!"

"I know plenty of ways to kill him," Brennan yelled across the room, hoping Sweets would hear her. By the way Sweets cowered back into the corner; she knew he had heard her. "I have been to karate and self defense. I can beat Booth, so Sweets should be no problem."

"Hey! You have never beaten me up before," Booth squealed, trying to maintain his tough, macho reputation

"I could and you know it. We could fight now if you would like?"

"Why would you want to fight me and not Sweets? He's the one that set us up," Booth reasoned with a nonnegotiable Bones.

"Right, but you would still be more fun" Brennan said through her teeth as she spun on her heel to face a very pale Sweets.

"Sweetie," Angela warned hesitantly as she tentatively reached out a hand to grasp her friend.

"Not now, Ange."

An unperturbed silence filled the room as Brennan paced slowly and deliberately towards Sweets. From Hodgins and Zach's point of views, it looked like she was a predator hunting her prey. All the chaos and commotion came to a stand still.

"You have to understand," Sweets voice was whiny and even more obnoxious than usual. "I was just trying to help you. I wanted your day to be nice and relaxed. See, Andrew here is single and an extremely talented massage therapist. I met him at a therapist convention a while ago. I thought since you weren't dating anyone, I could set you two up." Sweets would have continued his ramblings if Booth hadn't shouted in outrage.

"How could you?" Booth roared. His face was contorted with a rage and fury that Brennan hadn't seen since the day he shot the clown. Red blotches blotted his cheeks as he yelled himself hoarse.

"How could he what? Now that I hear his side of the story, I guess it makes since," Brennan stated. Once again, her ability to compartmentalized and think things through helped her to see the situation from many angles. Booth completely ignored her and kept his eyes directly on the man that caused this mess.

"Sweets?" Booth hissed viciously.

"What?" He tried his best to sound innocent, but he knew Booth wouldn't buy it.

"You knew I liked her!" A soft, yet audible gasp could be heard from a very surprised and elated Angela. Brennan, on the other hand, stood completely still. So still, in fact, she could have been mistaken for a statue. Every wall she had let fall around Booth went right back up. The thought of being hurt by Booth was unimaginable. Losing his friendship would hurt, but losing him as a lover would destroy her. A few seconds passed before Booth thought about what he just blurted out. Timidly, he rotated to see her reaction.

"Bones, I can explain," he said huskily.

"Don't," she said quickly. She was having trouble containing her emotions. Brennan need out and fast. She hurried to the closed door. Hastily, she ripped it open, revealing a very shocked employee.

"What is going on in here?" she questioned as she looked over Brennan's shoulder into the debris ridded room. Glancing down, Brennan was astounded to see the name on the worker's name tag: Cara.

"I thought you had an emergency," Brennan said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" The woman was completely caught off guard by her abrupt question.

"Emergency. I thought that's why you couldn't conduct our massages."

"I never had an emergency," Cara sounded utterly bewildered.

"Right. Let me guess, that was you too Sweets," Brennan had had enough of these silly childish games.

"I can explain that too," he yelped.

Not even bothering to answer, Brennan pushed passed Cara and preceded down the hall towards the exit. She didn't even turn back when she heard a familiar voice calling, "Bones!"

**Hahaha! I have so much fun writing this. It gives me so much pleasure to make their lives as complicated as I can…I'm evil I know. Please review…I won't update if you don't! You've been warned!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been an incredibly long time. I'm sorry! It's summer now so I'm hoping to have more time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Bones! Slow down," Booth hollered at the top of his lungs down the utterly quiet hallway. His breaths came in short gasps as he raced after the retreating figure. He brushed past the receptionist's desk, vaguely aware of her shouts to quiet down. All he was worried about was Bones.

Booth hastily flung the heavy glass door open, letting it close with a snap. The wind had picked up since they had gone inside the spa. His eyes began to water as he looked left and right Bones.

"Bones!" he screamed, but his words were swallowed by the hallowing gust.

"Bones!" he continued yelling even though his words continued to go no where.

He rushed through the parking lot looking behind car after car. Hopeless, Booth got on his knees and peered underneath the cars. He noticed at pair of shoes just a couple cars down from where he was. Jumping up, he silently crept like a cat to where Bones was standing. Not wanting her to run, he snuck up behind her and pin her to the black car.

"AHHH!" she screamed.

"AHHH!" Booth screeched.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" she held the tiny key in front of her like it was a mighty sword.

"Jesus Christ! You're not Bones." Booth was completely breathless. "I'm so, so, so sorry. I thought you were somebody else." He took his hands off the car and began to back away. He put his arms in the air, looking like he was surrendering.

"Sure you did," she glared at him. "I bet that's what you tell all the girls."

"Oh no, no, no! Seriously, I thought you were my partner." Booth began to inch closer to her to calm her frantic nerves. The lady's voice had reached a pitch only animals could her.

"HELP!" she yelled hysterically.

"Please STOP! I thought you were another person", Booth explained desperately.

"HELP!" she continued.

A sound of frantic footsteps raced towards the two. Booth sighed as a flushed and worried Brennan rounded the corner.

"What's wrong?" Brennan asked the woman with concern.

"This…this… man." She continued to point her key at Booth. Brennan rounded on Booth.

"What do you think you're doing?" she said in a deadly calm voice. _This is worse than her yelling at me, _Booth thought.

"I thought she was you! Come on, Bones. You know I wouldn't do anything like that."

"Don't call me Bones," she said in a voice with no emotions.

The woman that was attacked whipped her car door open suddenly. She slid in and locked her door immediately. After a few seconds, she rolled down her window just a crack.

"I'm going to get going. I won't file charges," she said quickly. The tires squeaked when she pulled out of her parking lot with haste. Booth and Brennan stood in silence watching the car drive into the distance. Once the car was out of sight, Brennan turned and walked away without one word said.

"Bones."

"No. I don't want to talk."

"You can't be mad at me, Temperance!" Booth tried to reasoned, but she continued to walk.

"Temperance, stop," he ordered. She halted and spun on her heels. Her hair was flying into her eyes.

"What do you want for me, Booth?" she cried.

"I want you to hear me out." He took her silence as and acceptance. "I love you, Bones. I know you don't want to hear it, but that's the truth. I hate the thought of you being with anyone other than me. I want you to be mine, no one else's. I want you to be mine so we can fight each other, " He took a step closer. ",laugh at each other," another step. ",eat all the Thai food we want to together." He took another step and was directly in front of his Bones. He cautiously reached out and brushed a hair out of her eyes.

"Bones? Please say something," he pleaded.

**All cliffhanger... leave me a review. I hope you like it. It was hard to get back into this story after such a long time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow! Sorry it took me so long. A whole month. Well this is the last chapter, I think. Please review. I love hearing your feedback.**

**Disclaimer: After all this time, I still don't own anything.**

Brennan didn't respond. She was stunned into silence. No thoughts floated in her mind. It was as if the world had come to an abrupt halt. Booth's warm eyes gazed straight into woman standing before him. His breaths came in short pants. He was waiting. He had always been waiting for her.

"Booth," she whispered, tears threatening to spill over.

"I need you to talk to me," Booth step closer. He reached out cautiously. When Brennan didn't pull away, he cup her cheek in a tender embrace. His heart beat wildly in his chest. He was always so confident in everything did, but when it came to Temperance he was like a nervous little boy. Brennan leaned into his hand and shook her head.

"I can't," she choked out.

Hurt, Booth took a step back. He knew she needed time to think, but it didn't stop the pain that crept throughout his whole body. Tears never reached his eyes though. He only cried loudly on the inside.

"I can't lose you too," Brennan uttered.

Booth's head shot up. His eyes peered into her soul. With a surge of hope, he leapt forward and gathered her into his arms. He had wanted to hold her like this for the longest time.

"You won't lose me, Temperance," he reassured. "I'm not going anywhere."

"That's what you say now."

"I mean it," he said fiercely. "I will stay with you until the day I die. I won't go anywhere, even if you wish I would leave." A small smile inched its way across his lips. He glanced up and saw hazel eyes looking at him.

"I would never want you to leave," she said. "You're going to get tired of my stubbornness and academic talk. They all do after a while."

Booth laughed out loud. He couldn't believe she was saying this. "If you haven't figured out that those are the things I love about you then you're crazy. I may not know half of the things you talk about in the lab, but I craved every minute of it. You're a mystery to me. I love not knowing what you are going to do or say. Temperance, you're a challenge. A challenge I want to take for the rest of my life."

Brennan took a step towards Booth, closing the distance. He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you," Booth said, his voice full of emotion.

"I know." Brennan nodded her head. Unable to resist her any longer, Booth claimed her lips. He had wanted to do this for the longest time. She was finally his, no one else's. The world faded out around the two. For these few minutes, they were the only two that existed. The kiss was sweet and urgent. He needed to convey all his feelings to her. Since she wouldn't listen, he had to show her. They slowly pulled apart and gazed at each other.

"I love you, Booth," Brennan sighed.

Across the parking lot, an audience had formed. Angela leaned on Hodgins and grinned at the sight in front of her. Finally, she thought. Sweets wore a huge smile on his face. He looked like a proud father. Zach, however, looked uncomfortable.

"Let's give them so privacy," Zach suggested.

"I knew the spa was a good idea," Sweets cheered.

"It wasn't you're idea," Angela reminded him.

"But, Andrew was my idea."

"Yes and that nearly destroyed their relationship," Angela rolled her eyes.

"No, if I hadn't done that, they wouldn't be together now," Sweets grinned.

"Oh yes. Sweets you are practically Cupid."

"Can we leave already?" Zach asked impatiently.

They turned their backs away from the couple and headed towards the car. All was right in the world for the time being. However, none of them would be making a tip back to the spa for a very long time.

**Short and sweet. Hope you enjoyed this story. I know I have. You guys have been the best. You have no idea how much I appreciate every single review. I love writing, but I love being able to share a good story with you guys. Review please!**


End file.
